1. Field of Invention
The present invention related to a structure of cosmetics liquid discharge guider of the cosmetics case. The cosmetics case is object of during pressing a conical elastic part 33 composed of intermediate member 28 and moving an opening valve 29 due to the air pressure generated while the inner moving body 10 ascends and descends so that the inner hole 30 is opened and cosmetics liquid is discharged to the brush by passing vertical and horizontal discharge guider 29a, 29b and liquid transporting passage 36 formed in upper and lower part of an opening valve 29 through a discharger 54, that the inner moving body 10 descends due to the expansion force of a conical elastic part 33 and the elastic force of a spring 34 and returns, and that the inner hole 30 is closed by an inclined plane 29c formed in a upper part of an opening valve 29 to prevent cosmetics liquid from being discharged. The conical elastic part 33 and a spring 34 is compressed formed in an intermediate member 28 by pressing and releasing the inner body 10 so that it is possible to freely discharge and to freely prevent the cosmetics liquid. The inner moving body can be separated and opened due to easily assembling and dismantling of the inner body and the connecting member when the cosmetics liquid provided with the inner moving body is exhausted so that the inner moving body is refilled.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Since the liquid cosmetics case is composed of simply fixed cosmetics brush formed in an opening of the upper part of the tube shaped-container. Although liquid cosmetics stored in the tube shaped-container is discharged to cosmetics brush by pressing and releasing the tube shaped-container to let a user apply make-up, the liquid cosmetics container is defective for carrying and keeping from leaking cosmetics liquid unnecessarily due to pressed the tube shaped-container carelessness.
Also, in order to solve the above-described problems, liquid stored container selected using container of hard material but is composed of inner and outer moving body so that a discharge guider is positioned in the upper part of the inner moving body. The structure of liquid cosmetics case in which the cosmetics liquid stored in the inner moving body is discharged to cosmetics brush by pressing of inner moving body is using due to possessing a cosmetics brush in an upper part of the outer moving body.
However, since the liquid cosmetics case is using with discharging liquid cosmetics liquid repeatedly so that pressed and constricted inner and outer moving body by pressing and releasing of outer moving body can not return. The liquid cosmetics container is defective by contaminated and damaged around from leaking the cosmetics liquid when it keeps without care.